


Kiss me slowly

by Linest



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Healthy relationships is my kink, Implied Sexual Content, Implied versatile dynamic, Look at Kaji being a good boyfriend, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, References to Depression, They're so in love it's disgusting
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linest/pseuds/Linest
Summary: Todos os diferentes tipos de beijos na relação de Akihiko e Haruki.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Kiss me slowly

**Author's Note:**

> AVISOS: essa fic contém menções à depressão, mas é algo bem sutil.
> 
> Bem, eu literalmente chorei escrevendo essa fic, então acho que tá boa. Só aviso que não é nenhuma narrativa linear, são mais como oneshots soltas de cada beijo deles que eu imaginei, mas eu tentei mais ou menos fazer uma linha de tempo decente.
> 
> Fic sem betagem, aqui nos ferramos na edição como guerreiros!
> 
> Tenham uma boa leitura~

**_Beijo de bom dia_ **

Tudo estava calmo e silencioso, frio como as manhãs costumam ser, raios de sol tímidos decorando o quarto. O zumbido da vida se iniciando mais um dia em Tóquio era familiar; reconfortante e pacífico.

Haruki se mexeu em seu lugar contra o peito de Akihiko. Ele perseguiu o calor que irradiava do homem ao seu lado, o rosto enterrando-se no espaço entre o pescoço e o ombro, onde respirou profundamente seu cheiro fresco. Suas mãos se estenderam para acariciar o queixo quadrado do moreno dormindo.

O loiro parou em seus movimentos quando constatou que o outro estava em sua cama. Akihiko Kaji estava na cama de Haruki Nakayama. Eles estavam namorando. Haruki sorriu levemente ao pensar em seu namorado grande e elegante, quase uma pantera preta e perigosa, mas com a atitude digna de uma criança perdida, o contraste tão grande entre a aparência e a personalidade que Haruki soltou uma risada abafada no esterno de Akihiko. Urgh, como ele ousa ser tão fofo? Haruki odiava o quão apaixonado ele estava por esse desastre humano.

Mas Akihiko era _seu_ desastre agora, seu para cuidar, seu para, talvez, se destruir ao amá-lo, e Haruki não se arrependia nem um pouco.

Ele ficou um momento admirando a expressão pacífica na face do moreno, dedos traçando as cicatrizes de acne claras na bochecha e testa, o tremor de seus cílios grossos e a adorável pequena cicatriz embaixo do queixo, sua origem ainda desconhecida. Haruki sentiu o coração acelerar, porque agora que eles estavam juntos, ele poderia descobrir as respostas para as pequenas incógnitas do outro homem. Os pequenos mistérios e que anteriormente ele não se atrevia a desbravar.

Com uma expressão determinada, ele se aproximou, mãos plantadas firmemente no peito do namorado - Deus, seu namorado! Seus olhos se fecharam quando seus lábios fizeram contato com os frouxos de Akihiko. O pequeno toque provocou um formigamento em sua barriga, um inconfundível sentimento de adoração tomou conta dele.

Do outro lado do beijo (reconhecidamente fedido já que os dois não haviam escovado os dentes ainda) estava Akihiko, que flutuava entre um estado de sono e consciência. Ele lutou para abrir os olhos, mas quando finalmente se ajustou à luz da manhã, enxergou uma visão tão adorável que quase abafou a irritação de ter sido acordado tão cedo.

Uma auréola dourada cercava as mechas loiras de Haruki, fazendo-o parecer o anjo que Akihiko sempre soube que ele era. Seu anjo riu e Akihiko piscou confuso, antes de perceber que... Oh-

"Eu pensei em voz alta, não foi?" Grunhiu o moreno, esfregando o rosto com a mão.

“Bem, eu sempre soube que você era um meloso.” Haruki cantarolou com bom humor.

Akihiko deu um tapa suave na parte de trás da coxa do loiro, aceitando outro beijo com um revirar de olhos.

**_Beijo na mão_ **

As mãos de Haruki tremeram, dedos dormentes e se contorcendo com o frio insuportável de Tokio. Esfregou furiosamente as mãos nas suas coxas, buscando desesperadamente algum calor. Ele estava distraído quando uma mão maior agarrou a sua com força, esfregando círculos suaves sobre as juntas doloridas, e soltou um grito abafado pelo cachecol. Com uma careta, o loiro olhou para o namorado, as bochechas levemente coradas de embaraço com o sorriso divertido do outro homem. As bochechas de Haruki ficaram ainda mais vermelhas quando Akihiko puxou a mão gelada para o nível do rosto, pressionando beijos rápidos, mas quentes, em cada ponta do dedo.

"Use luvas da próxima vez. Eu nem sempre estarei aqui para impedir suas mãos de congelarem." Akihiko disse, voltando a olhar para a paisagem na janela do trem, a postura casual.

"O-Okay."

**_Beijo na bochecha_ **

Apesar de toda a sua experiência em relacionamentos, Akihiko não estava acostumado com demonstrações de carinho. A maioria das pessoas com quem ele saiu por mais do que dois dias, construindo o suficiente de intimidade entre eles para ter uma rotina, eram pragmáticas em seus estilos de vida e não era surpresa que esse traço se esticasse ao romance. O próprio Akihiko não era muito diferente.

Então era de se esperar que Haruki fosse a bola fora da curva da sua lista de namorados. Ele sempre foi diferente dos outros.

"Tadaima." Haruki disse ao entrar no apartamento. O cumprimento tendo se tornado comum no seu vocabulário de novo desde seu início de namoro com Akihiko.

"Okaeri." Venho a resposta rouca da sala.

"Hey, você comprou os vegetais para o curry? Eu esqueci totalmente deles quando fui no mercado." Haruki perguntou da porta, os braços ocupados com duas sacolas

"Sim." Akihiko respondeu do sofá, focado na partitura de violino em seu colo.

"Ah, você é incrível, Aki! Obrigado." Haruki disse animado, dando um beijo na bochecha do mais alto antes de correr para a cozinha, não prestando atenção na reação surpresa do moreno.

Com um suspiro frustrado, Akihiko escondeu o rosto corado na mão que não segurava a partitura, o peito aquecido com o carinho inesperado da atitude.

Haruki era naturalmente emocional, ele sempre foi, Akihiko já deveria ter se acostumado com isso, mas ele não achava que um dia conseguiria se acostumar com a liberdade do amor do outro homem, toques e beijos e abraços dados sem hesitação nenhuma.

Mas estava tudo bem, porque apesar da vergonha que acompanhava o jeito carinhoso do seu namorado, ele não mudaria nada em Haruki.

**_Beijo de reencontro_ **

Haruki não poderia, pela vida dele, ficar parado. Ele estava tão animado que não pôde deixar de pular onde estava. Yatake revirou os olhos pela quinta vez com a atitude do melhor amigo e Yayoi deu um sorriso enquanto trocava mensagens no celular com seu irmão, o casal divertido com a maneira como ele ficou na dos pés, procurando na multidão por seu Akihiko.

E sim, foram apenas alguns meses de ausência do moreno que havia ido visitar seus pais nas férias, e Akihiko havia feito o esforço de tentar se comunicar com Haruki por Line e ligações quase todos os dias - algo que o moreno obviamente não estava acostumado a fazer, e Haruki agradecia, se sentindo orgulhoso do namorado por tentar ser tão emocionalmente ativo no seu relacionamento quanto o loiro. Ainda assim, Haruki não podia deixar de sentir saudades, seu apartamento parecendo muito silencioso sem o outro quase constantemente ocupando sua moradia; era estranho como a presença do outro havia se tornado uma constante em sua vida agora. Haruki sorriu com carinho, ainda era um pouco surpreendente reconhecer que ele e Akihiko, de fato, estavam juntos.

Haruki quase não prestou atenção às pessoas ao seu redor, ele estava mais interessado na grande bolha preta que se aproximava deles, a mochila estampada num estilo militar - um presente de fã. Outra coisa estranha, a banda deles tinha fãs agora, o suficiente para ter um fandom, e eles eram realmente dedicados - empoleirada nas costas.

Haruki gritou de alegria contida e saltou para a figura quando o homem finalmente passou pelo portão de embarque. Akihiko grunhiu com o movimento brusco, mas o abraçou de volta o melhor que pôde com os braços transbordando de bagagem - presentes dos seus pais, pelo o que Haruki pode ver antes de focar completamente a atenção no homem em seus braços. E apesar do olhar cansado, Akihiko sorriu com a animação do loiro.

Ignorando a risada de Yayoi e o grunhido de falso mal-humor de Yatake, Haruki deu um beijo rápido em Akihiko, pegando uma das sacolas para poder segurar a mão do mais alto.

"Olá para você, também." Akihiko murmurou, apertando a mão do loiro com força.

Ele estava de volta em casa.

**_Beijo no nariz_ **

Akihiko sorriu sem vergonha ao ver seu namorado de mau humor depois de uma bronca admitidamente engraçada de Uenoyama. Não por falta de empatia, mas o jeito mandão de Uenoyama era sempre hilário quando não dirigido à ele, e Haruki apenas era adorável quando irritado.

"E pensar que eu comprei takoyaki para aquele pirralho ingrato." Resmungou o loiro. "Quem olha pensa que ele é o mais velho desse grupo, com todo esse jeito de velhote ranzinza."

Akihiko soltou uma risada, rapidamente disfarçando como tosse quando Haruki virou a cabeça para encará-lo com uma careta contrariado.

"Você tá achando engraçado, né? Que ótimo, traído pelo meu próprio namorado, onde foi parar a lealdade e o romantismo!?"

Akihiko levantou uma sobrancelha: "E quando foi que você achou que eu era romântico nessa relação?"

Haruki não respondeu, apenas olhando para o outro com um bico adorável. O loiro não estava realmente com raiva nesse ponto, apenas sendo dramático. Com um revirar de olhos, Akihiko puxou o namorado pela mão, dando um beijo em seu nariz e sorrindo para o olhar surpreso na cara do loiro.

"Pra quê foi isso?" Haruki perguntou, corado.

"Para resguardar toda essa tua sensibilidade de uma garota colegial." Akihiko zombou, voltando a andar e puxando o loiro com ele. "Não é você que tava reclamando até agora choramingando sobre romantismo?"

"I-idiota!" Haruki gaguejou contrariado, mas ele estava sorrindo agora.

E apesar de quão adorável o loiro ficava quando emburrado, Akihiko gostava muito mais dele assim, de qualquer jeito.

**_Beijo de despedida_ **

"Akih-" Haruki ofegou enquanto beijos ferozes pontilham seu rosto. “Akihiko! Eu tenho que ir, seu idiota. Take tá me esperando na van. Não quero me atrasar para o show. Você sabe como ele é quando eu dou bolo."

Akihiko relutantemente desistiu de beijar Haruki e deu um passo para trás. Ele tentou o seu melhor para não franzir a testa, pois sabia que não havia motivo real para fazê-lo, já que ele próprio havia marcado com Yayoi e outros amigos seus de irem numa boate aquela noite.

Com um suspiro frustrado, o homem mais alto passou a mão no cabelo e fechou os olhos para tentar conter a excitação. Ele amava dar uns bons amassos em seu namorado, mas a ideia de enfrentar fúria de Yayoi era assustadora o suficiente para matar qualquer tesão. Era melhor para todos, principalmente a sanidade de Akihiko, se eles não se distraísse e se atrasarem.

"Tá bom, sem mais beijos."

Os dois se olharam.

"Talvez um beijo de despedida, só?" Haruki brincou, lambendo os lábios. Akihiko seguiu a ponta rosa da língua do outro homem, até ela voltar a se esconder dentro da boca do loiro.

"Hmm, sim."

E talvez enfrentar uma Yayoi furiosa e um Yatake rabugento valesse a pena, no final.

**_Beijo na testa_ **

Haruki olhou para o namorado estendido na cama, a respiração ofegante e a pele encharcada de suor. Era agosto e Tokio estava insuportavelmente quente, tanto que levantar da cama e ser produtivo se tornava uma tarefa hercúlea. Não que Haruki realmente se importasse tanto assim, não quando as coxas fortes de Akihiko estavam seguras em suas mãos, a pele quente e bronzeada grudada na sua tornando o calor mais intenso apesar do ar condicionado potente no quarto.

Merda, seu namorado era lindo demais e Haruki era um filho da puta sortudo.

Com um suspiro cansado, o loiro se curvou sob o corpo relaxado do moreno, dando um beijo em sua testa e, apesar do grunhido frustrado, Akihiko não o afastou. Haruki sorriu com carinho.

Sem dúvida, ele era um filho da puta sortudo.

**_Beijo de conforto_ **

Havia dias em que Akihiko não podia suportar ser tocado. Não por qualquer coisa que Haruki tivesse feito qualquer coisa desconfortável, ou por ele não gostar do jeito mais tátil do namorado. Era apenas que tinha dias em que tudo parecia real demais para ele, e Akihiko não podia deixar de se sentir sobrecarregado.

Nas primeiras vezes, foi difícil para Haruki não achar que tinha algo de errado com ele, o loiro se sentindo magoado com o afastamento do outro homem após todos os avanços que estavam fazendo para se entenderem melhor. Ele sabia que Akihiko precisava do seu espaço, às vezes, e ele tentava ser compreensivo, mas a insegurança de não ser o suficiente ainda existia profundamente dentro dele.

Não era culpa deles se havia algumas diferenças irreversíveis, não era culpa de ninguém, mas não significava que o sentimento não existia.

"Hey." Akihiko sussurrou, encostado no batente da porta do quarto de Haruki. Havia sido o terceiro dia desde que ele havia mudado o travesseiro e lençóis para o sofá na sala, e ele parecia realmente cansado.

"Hey." Haruki respondeu, as mãos congeladas no ato de pentear o cabelo para dormir.

"Tudo bem se eu dormir aqui?"

Haruki engoliu a saliva acumulada na boca, o coração palpitando. Mesmo sabendo que não tinha nada a temer, ele ainda se sentiu aliviado com o pedido do namorado, namorado esse que ainda o encarava esperando a sua resposta. Sorrindo envergonhado, Haruki disse: "Ok. Claro."

Eles se deitaram e Haruki hesitou em abraçar Akihiko, não sabendo se o moreno estava confortável com o ato. No final, suas dúvidas foram sanadas quando Akihiko envolveu os braços envolta da sua cintura, um beijo gentil depositado em sua boca. Haruki soluçou emocionado, retornando o beijo com afinco; ah, ele sentiu saudades disso.

O beijo durou um longo tempo, calmo e sem pressa. Quando eles se separaram, Akihiko escondeu o rosto no ombro do loiro e murmurou: "Desculpe."

Haruki suspirou cansado, mas feliz, e abraçou o namorado: "Tá tudo bem."

E realmente estava, porque eles não eram perfeitos, mas eles estavam bem.

**_Beijo no pescoço_ **

Haruki estava mexendo sem pensar em seu celular quando sentiu braços musculosos serpenteiam em volta da sua cintura, o proprietário deles pressionando um peitoral bem construído contra as suas costas, não deixando espaço entre eles.

"Você estava tão gostoso lá dentro." Akihiko sussurrou no ouvido do homem mais baixo.

Haruki sabia que ele estava se referindo à sessão de fotos que eles haviam feito algumas horas atrás para o novo albúm - aquilo ainda era algo novo para a banda, mas negócios são negócios. Ele cantarolou distraidamente, recostando-se abraço do moreno. Akihiko não era mesquinho com elogios, mas ele também não era de expressar verbalmente seu agrado, e não importa quantas vezes ele cantasse seus louvores à Haruki, o coração do loiro sempre pularia uma batida mais rápida com a apreciação do namorado.

"Eu poderia te foder agora." Akihiko rosnou, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha avermelhada do loiro que soltou um engasgo envergonhado. Dedos longos brincavam com a barra da camisa, roçaram a pele aquecida logo abaixo do umbigo antes de deslizar para dentro para descansar contra o esterno. Haruki estremeceu.

Ele podia sentir o sorriso presunçoso do namorado queimando em sua pele. Um beijo desajeitado de boca aberta em seu pescoço sensível, fazendo os joelhos de Haruki tremerem.

Ao lado do casal totalmente presos no mundo da lua e alheios a tudo ao seu redor estava Uenoyama, que engasgou com a água que ele estava bebendo, tossindo ruidosamente, um Mafuyu solidário dando tapinhas em suas costas.

**_Beijo de tirar o fôlego_ **

Os gemidos suaves ressoam contra a sua boca e Akihiko engole os sons com fome, abafando-os com os lábios que queimam ao toque. Os lábios inchados e molhados de Haruki se movem no ritmo que ele definiu, tão viciante para Akihiko, que o mais alto prensa o loiro ainda mais contra a porta, inclinando o queixo de Haruki com as mãos em uma posição dolorosa na vã tentativa de tornar o beijo ainda mais profundo.

É ridículo que eles nunca consigam chegar ao quarto sem fazer várias paradas no meio do caminho, mãos freneticamente uma na outra e lábios colados, respirações se misturando como uma malha bem tecida de prazer e desespero. Eles conseguem esbarrar em todas as superfícies no caminho, móveis e paredes antes de chegarem ao seu destino. Haruki solta um gemido choroso ao ser jogado na cama e Akihiko rosna arrancando a camisa que já colava em seu corpo graças ao suor, os pulmões ardendo com a falta de ar.

E talvez não seja só por causa do beijo. Talvez seja a adoração no rosto de Haruki enquanto seus olhos viajam pelo corpo de Akihiko, talvez seja pela dolorosamente aberta apreciação por ele, por tudo dele, que até agora Akihiko não entende de onde vem, o porquê de existir - a voz no fundo do seu consciente lembrando-o que ele não merece isso.

Ou talvez seja o aperto em seu peito que, por agora, Akihiko não quer nomear.

Seja lá o que for, Akihiko se sente sufocar e a única forma de voltar a respirar parece ser beijar Haruki até perder o fôlego, novamente.

**_Beijo no ombro_ **

Akihiko estava dormindo profundamente quando um farfalhar e um puxão nas cobertas de repente o acordaram. Sentou-se confuso e esfregou os olhos com força, na tentativa de se ajustar à escuridão.

Um Haruki de aparência culpada estava levantando a ponta do cobertor, já em posição para subir no espaço ao lado dele. Ele deu um sorriso tímido para a careta sonolenta de Akihiko e deitou ao lado do namorado.

"Mm... o que você está fazendo?" O mais alto perguntou, a voz rouca de sono.

"Desculpa. Acabei de voltar da festa da facu.

Apesar do destino anterior do outro homem, Haruki cheirava a algo limpo, como sabão sem perfume; ele definitivamente tomou um banho antes de se esgueirar para o pequeno quarto alugado de Akihiko. Seus olhos eram insistentes, como os de um filhote de cachorro, e Akihiko podia jurar que viu um rabo balançando atrás do loiro - embora ele não pudesse confiar qualquer tipo de lógica ao seu cérebro sonado. O loiro permaneceu quieto, aguardando ver qual seria o humor de Akihiko. Em vez de uma atitude rabugenta, típica do moreno logo após ser acordado, Akihiko estendeu a mão para ele e puxou o namorado para mais perto até que seus peitos estivessem pressionados juntos. Haruki suspirou com satisfação ao sentir o calor de seu amante contra si. Seu sorriso só cresceu quando os lábios macios de Akihiko roçaram gentilmente seu ombro nu, uma vez, duas vezes, até que o sono vencesse os dois.

**_Beijo com raiva_ **

"Deus, você é simplesmente impossível!"

"Eu? O único que está fazendo um grande escândalo sobre isso é você, como sempre!"

“Ah, é?! Sendo assim, sinto muito por me importar com você! Por me preocupar com-” Haruki engasgou com as palavras, tamanha era a sua raiva; rangeu os dentes, punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo. Akihiko abriu a boca para responder, igualmente irritado, quando Haruki o puxou pelos quadris bruscamente para um beijo contundente.

Seus dentes bateram juntos, sendo aquilo menos um beijo e mais mordidas bruscas na boca aberta um do outro. Akihiko levantou as mãos para segurar firmemente os bíceps do loiro, como se estivesse prestes a cair se não o segurasse. As mãos de Haruki viajaram até a bunda do mais alto, onde ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans do moreno.

Eles trocaram beijos molhados e ardentes por mais alguns momentos, até que a necessidade de ar se tornou urgente demais para ignorar e eles se separaram.

Em uma voz mais quieta e mais ofegante, Haruki terminou a declaração que estava na ponta da língua: "Sinto muito se eu me preocupo com sua saúde, seu babaca teimoso..."

Akihiko piscou para afastar a queimadura em seus olhos e limpou os lábios úmidos com as costas da mão. Ele olhou para Akihiko com os lábios em uma linha fina irritada, inchados pelos abusos que haviam recebido.

"Eu sei que você se preocupa porque se importa, porra, mas você não pode ficar me monitorando toda hora. Eu não sou a porra de uma criança!" disse ele com uma voz apertada e firme. "E você está agindo como se eu nunca tivesse deixado de tomar os remédios antes e sobrevivido."

Haruki fez uma careta, mas seu olhar perdeu a fúria anterior, sendo substituída por uma tristeza e decepção, Akihiko sentiu a frustração evaporar do seu sistema ao ver isso. A raiva ele podia aguentar, Akihiko estava acostumado com a raiva, mas aquele olhar melancólico nos olhos comumente alegres do loiro? Aquilo quebrava o coração dele. “Apenas- Porra, Kaji, apenas pare de mentir para mim. Pelo menos me diga quando você estiver fazendo algo assim, em vez de esconder nas minhas costas que você não tomou sua medicação."

Eles compartilharam um silêncio penetrante. Akihiko assentiu rigidamente, Haruki seguindo o exemplo, envolvendo os braços ao redor do mais alto em um abraço apertado. Não houve hesitação e Akihiko suspirou aliviado por isso.

**_Beijo nas costas_ **

Haruki amava as costas de Akihiko. Músculos bem delineados cobertos com pele bronzeada, ombros largos e fortes graças a todo o trabalho físico que era exigido para tocar uma bateria e segurar um violino. Haruki amava observar Akihiko ensaiar qualquer que fosse os instrumentos, principalmente quando sem camisa. Ele seguiu com os olhos a gota de suor que deslizava pela linha da coluna até o gancho traseiro do moletom velho que o moreno usava, sua boca ficando seca.

Geralmente, eles ficariam em cômodos separados para treinar em paz, Haruki com a música no último volume nos fones de ouvido e Akihiko completamente absorvido em seu próprio corpo, mas desde que a presença do moreno em seu apartamento tinha se tornado algo constante, Haruki cedeu a tentação de assistir fascinado o outro homem em sua dedicação ao que amava. Akihiko não só aprendia o que estava tocando, ele devorava a música com todo o seu ser e Haruki não era forte o suficiente para não ser atraído pela visão, ele não achava que qualquer ser humano seria diante de um Akihiko Kaji cem porcento focado.

E apesar de Akihiko mover todo o seu corpo ao tocar um instrumento, a parte favorita de Haruki ainda eram as suas costas. Apenas havia algo especial, algo atraente na ideia de que agora ele tinha a liberdade de tocar e beijar e sentir a força daqueles poderosos músculos em seus dedos e lingua. E, na verdade, era o que ele queria fazer bem agora.

Haruki se levantou da sua posição deitada no sofá, a revista esquecida há tempo no chão, e se sentou, o corpo queimando com vontade de tocar Akihiko. Como em um transe, ele se ajoelhou e engatinhou até o moreno, que estava em pé no centro da sala, braços levantados em uma posição perfeita, um segurando o violino contra seu ombro e o outro se movimentando com eficiência ao tocar a Bach. E Deus, ele era tão avassaladoramente lindo naquele momento que Haruki quase temeu ter as mãos queimadas ao tocar os quadris do moreno, tal era o pecado interromper aquela obra de arte.

Mas Haruki nunca havia sido um cara muito religioso, então ele não hesitou em abraçar a cintura do namorado, seus lábios tocando a pele quente do meio daquelas costas perfeitas em um beijo, satisfeito com o pulo assustado do outro.

"Que porra você está fazendo?" Akihiko resmungou, virando a cabeça para encarar o loiro, os músculos se contraindo e movendo sob a boca de Haruki que gemeu sem vergonha e lambeu a trilha que a gota de suor que ele assistiu com tanta inveja antes havia feito. Chocado, Akihiko tentou afastar a cabeça do namorado. "Haruki!"

"Urgh Aki, eu amo as suas costas sabia? Tão fodidamente perfeitas." Haruki choramingou, distribuindo beijos pela coluna de Akihiko escalando até os ombros do moreno confuso, beijando seu pescoço com carinho como um pedido de desculpas por interromper o ensaio do outro.

Com uma sobrancelha levantada, Akihiko puxou o cabelo do loiro até que Haruki enterrou o nariz entre seu ombro e pescoço, um gemido necessitado abafado em sua pele nua. "Cara, tu é realmente estranho."

"Nem me fale." Haruki suspirou antes de levantar a cabeça para aceitar o beijo do namorado.

**_Beijo "Eu te amo"_ **

Não precisava ser dito que Haruki e Akihiko se amavam. Todo mundo sabia. Eles eram realmente óbvios sobre isso - ou bem, Haruki era.

Eles próprios estavam cientes disso; "Eu te amo", foi uma rara troca de palavras entre os dois, pois eles se contentavam em sussurrar as palavras através de olhares compartilhados e significativos, e toques sutis.

Não importa o que alguém dissesse sobre eles, ou pensou sobre eles, Haruki sabia que Akihiko o amava. Ele provou em cada beijo doce, ainda que fugaz, provou na língua que acariciou a parte de trás de seus dentes, quase como se ele pudesse beber cada último beijo que Haruki tivesse para oferecer e ainda encontrar seu amor incomensurável.

Akihiko podia sentir isso também, toda vez que Haruki olhava para ele como se não houvesse nada no mundo mais belo do que a sua existência, o poder de seu amor tão elétrico às vezes, que Akihiko temia morrer com a alta voltagem. Foi um mistério para Akihiko, o que Haruki Nakayama viu nele todos aqueles anos atrás, mas ele agradeceu a todos os seres superiores existentes por lhe darem a chance de encontrar Haruki, de Haruki ter lhe dado uma segunda chance de não ser um babaca e por todos os beijos que eles compartilharam, que iriam compartilhar no futuro, o _"eu te amo"_ deles nas curvas dos lábios unidos.

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, olha só quem voltou com algo fresquinho de Given.
> 
> E claro, do meu otp, porque eu não canso desse ship.
> 
> Essa fic me deixou tão emocional, que eu acabei chorando na escrita e edição, porque foda-se, eu sou fraca ok? Não consigo lidar com fluffy ;3; mas eu não consigo fazer meus filhos sofrerem tmb (apenas leves toques de angst em relação ao Aki porque essa é minha essência) então lutei fervorosamente contra minhas lágrimas e terminei essa joça. Originalmente era pra ser 15 beijos, mas a inspiração morreu bem no último instante e ficamos apenas com 14 mesmo lol mas se eu pudesse, seria 100+ beijos porque minha leitura de Kaji/Haruki é que eles são horrivelmente apaixonados e amam se beijar, fato
> 
> Bem, é isso gente, vou tentar terminar minhas outras fics de Given pra postar aqui, mas não prometo nada.
> 
> Comentários e criticas construtivas são sempre bem vindos ♡
> 
> See ya~


End file.
